My Beloved
by LadyKiko
Summary: After Returning from a book tour Eiri Yuki has a surprise for his lover Shuichi.


My Beloved

Shuichi stood by the large window in his lover's home. He was currently in his PJ's and was waiting for his lover, Eiri Yuki, to return home. Yuki had been gone away on a book tour for the past few weeks and today he was supposed to come home. But so far there had been no sign of his beloved Yuki.

It was now ten at night and Yuki had still not come home. Shuichi was very worried now. Tons of different ideas began to run through the pink haired boys head. _'Maybe he no longer loves me. Maybe he got hurt. Maybe he's trying to commit suicide again.' _All of this and much more ran through his head.

Shuichi began to pace around the living room biting his lip. "Oh Yuki, where are you?" He asked to the darkness of the room.

After about another hour of pacing and worrying he looked at his cell phone. He was close to calling either Hiro or the police when he heard the door open. He ran to the door with a big smile on his face. When he ran to the door he saw his beloved Yuki. "Yuki!" He screamed in a very happy voice smiling.

Eiri Yuki looked very tired. His blonde hair was a mess as were his clothes. He sluggishly closed the door and walked past the happy pink haired male. He walked to the couch and sat down sighing. He then grabbed out a cigarette, lite it, and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them and looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi jumped into the air and had a big smile on his face. "Yuki's home! Yuki's home! Yay! Yuki's home!" He screamed excitedly as he sat down next to his lover and hugged his arm tightly. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki." He kept repeating the older male's name in a very happy tone.

Yuki looked at Shuichi with and glared at him. Though Yuki looked tired in reality he really wasn't. He was putting on a small act to mess with his lover. The truth was that he had a little surprise for his little pink haired idiot. Though he wasn't going to give it to him until he was sure that Shuichi thought that he no longer loved him. He could tell that this was going to be fun after his long tiring book tour. "Shut up brat." He said in a serious voice laying his head back.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with a hurt look. He knew that Yuki must have been tired but he thought that he would at least be allowed to say his name and hug him. "Ah...Eiri.." He said with a slight tint of sadness in his voice.

Yuki rolled his eyes at his lover's stupidity. _'Oh yes this shall be loads of fun.' _He thought as he sighed. "Shuichi go away. I'm tired and your a annoyance." Yuki said as he put out his cigarette and got up.

"Y-Yuki." He said as his eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn't believe that he had stayed up late for him when all he was going to do was call him a brat and annoying. He looked down then looked back up at Yuki. "Yuki, why are you acting this way? I thought you loved me." Shuichi said hoping that Yuki still loved him. If Yuki no longer loved him he wouldn't know what to do.

Yuki didn't respond. He just walked away from Shuichi and laid on his bed knowing that Shuichi would soon join him and ask him more questions. He didn't know how long he could wait to give Shuichi his surprise. He was close to breaking his little act just so he could give him his little surprise but he knew that he must wait.

For the first time in a long time Shuichi did not follow Yuki to their room. He was far too upset that Yuki had not said anything about their love. He figured by now that Yuki no longer loved him. He thought that Yuki might have met a better person while on his book tour.

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and he started crying. He couldn't believe that Yuki no longer loved him after all that they had been through. "Eiri." He cried out his lover's name as he ran out of the house into the pouring down rain.

D

Shuichi no longer cared about weather. The only thing he cared about was his Yuki. But now that had been taken away from him. He wondered how much better the other person was that Yuki replaced him with. He figured that this person was a much better lover than him. He sat down and hugged his knees and began to cry even more than before only repeating one thing. "Yuki."

Yuki snickered as he patted his pocket making sure that Shucihi's little surprise was still in his pocket. Once he had doubled checked that the present was still there he walked to the living room smiling but soon his smile faded. Shuichi was gone. "Where did he go?" He asked himself as he began to walk around the room wondering if he was hiding somewhere. Instead he found a note.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I know that you have found someone else. It's clear to me that you have. I know that you no longer love me so I am leaving you forever to let you be happy with this new lover that you have found. I hope you have happiness without me._

_Always love,_

_Shuichi Shindou_

Yuki starred at the note with wide eyes. He now knew that he taken this a little too far. He quickly grabbed a coat and umbrella and ran out of the house to look for Shuichi. He continuously called his lover's name over and over hoping to find him. After several hours of searching he came across his pink haired lover at the place where they first met. Crying.

He walked over to Shuichi and held the umbrella over the crying boy. "Why so sad?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

Shuichi looked up at the familiar voice seeing Yuki. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running from so much crying. "Y-Yuki?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" He asked grabbing a tissue out of his pocket and wiped Shuichi's nose.

Shuichi blew his nose into the tissue his eyes still red and puffy from so much crying. He wanted to continue to cry too but, he felt that no more tears would be able to fall. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you would be off with your new lover." He said trying not to cry again.

Yuki shook his head and sat down next to Shuichi making sure that the umbrella was over both of them mostly Shuichi. "Where did you get the idea that I would have a new lover?" He asked.

Shuichi rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. "Y-you were being mean to me. S-so I thought that you no longer loved me." He stammered.

Yuki kissed Shuichi on the forehead. "Don't be silly. If I no longer loved you then why would I be waiting to give you a special surprise." He said as he smiled.

Shuichi looked at Yuki with a very shocked face. "W-what?" He said as he began to wipe away any tears that were still on his face or in his eyes.

Yuki nodded and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black ring box. "This is for you my love." He said pulling Shuichi close to him and handed him the ring box.

Shuichi looked at the box and slowly opened it. In the box he saw a engagement ring with a purple stone. He the looked at Yuki too shocked to speak who he now saw was down on one knee.

Yuki smiled. "Will you marry me Shuichi Shindou?" He asked the pink haired male as he kissed him on his hand.

Shuichi put the ring on his ring finger and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck having the umbrella drop to the ground. "Yes. Oh Eiri. Yes." He said hugging his neck tightly.

Yuki held Shuichi close then gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you." He whispered quietly in his now fiancee's ear.

Shuichi giggled and smiled. "I love you too Eiri-san."


End file.
